


Madness

by lognrithm



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen, your good unhinged scientist content right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lognrithm/pseuds/lognrithm
Summary: Anything can be scientific if you write it down. Gate proceeds to forget about writing down his descent into madness.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2 AM because i suddenly remembered how much i love an absolutely unhinged man. thanks

What was this _feeling?_ This _energy..._ this... _ecstasy..!_

Gate staggered backwards, but kept a hand grasping at the desk. Despite the lack of breathing necessary to keep himself functioning, it felt as if any air was being stolen out of him anyhow.. or that it was heavy, so heavy that it could bring a man to his knees. It was a sensation unlike any other... no, somewhere, he knew what it was. He had seen it firsthand, in the poor Reploid souls that were restrained and studied. Hmph. As if there was a cure to such a virus.

...no, there was. He knew that there HAD to be. It had just been difficult.. from his research, his data- well, who could say that the Maverick Hunters' databases were unbiased, given how popular that Hunter was- seemed to indicate that, whoever and whatever created Zero, had also created the Maverick Virus itself, for their emergence was around the same exact time- something so great, so so so great could not be a mere coincidence...!! No... no. it simply _couldn't_ be.

... It couldn't be. He laughed, softly at first, and more and more until his vocal cords were running raw from the noise. The laboratory was nearly empty, as ever it was at this time of night, and all that occupied the room was himself and this piece of debris. This sweet, gorgeous piece of debris... no, not debris, _DNA.._ of the _highest caliber._ It was the most precious resource a researcher like him could ever find, out of the garbage left from reckless destruction from those Hunters. Oh, he almost called them disgusting. Had he ever thought of them that way before?

He must have. They were. Injust, denoting any machine unbeholden to humanity as an enemy.. why, why, _WHY_ weren't they equal? No, no, there was no reason for them not to be- or even SUPERIOR. Why, why, oh, they'd made their heroes out of these robots, godlike and revered and powerful oh so _powerful_ and now they were.. ah, yes.

They were taking his own creations and slaughtering them, like little lambs on the _chopping block._ They thought that he didn't REALIZE. They belittled him by even going so far as to IMAGINE that he would never know! There was no way Wolfang would have fallen into the sea, or Yammark would crash and _burn_ in the forest. These Reploids were made with best interests in mind, free will- TOTAL free will, no longer a slave to humanity, selfish and obsolete humanity- and yet they scorned him! Shamed him! Pushed him aside for daring to step outside the BOUNDARIES they had set for themselves!

Were they not scientists? Researchers? Were they not devoting themselves, just as much as he was, to their craft? Who had given them the right to laud instruction over creation? Cruel humanity! They _took_ from that which had aided them so much, and shoved it aside, thinking them inferior! That because they were machines, twisted beings made of wire and steel, that they were lesser! Well, no longer! No-

Gate clutched his chest, trembling as he stood. It was only a matter of time before he collapsed to his knees, still desperately gasping for air, and keeping the object in his right palm securely fastened there. How long had it been, that he was in this laboratory? A day, or a week? It... well, time certainly flies when you're analyzing this peculiar strand of DNA. It was as if the very action was.. destructive in nature. Why, it made his core seize up like a shutdown, but he felt his face flush, warm to the touch, as though it was merely some sort of slip-up. He was fine, surely, _more_ than fine if he had to put it to words.

Yes.. yes. This would do. The madness was utterly mind-numbing and he knew somewhere that this was going to end well for nobody at all, but the way that it made him smile.. oh, the potential for greatness stored within this debris, this part of an old, yet shining body.. it _thrilled him to BITS._ This was the thrill he'd been chasing his WHOLE LIFE! This was everything- EVERYTHING- that he had worked so hard to accomplish..

He set the piece of DNA onto the desk, and allowed himself just a moment to fall back onto the cold, hard floor of the lab. Just a moment of respite from this growing hatred inside, hatred.. yet full of something new. What was that? _Hope._ It was hope for a better future, one where he would no longer be scorned, one where what he created was held in high regard just iike the fabled hunters... hope of a better world for only the strongest Reploids.

"This.. madness.. it is.. _liberating me._ "

He laughed, but no sound came out. The empty air had been exchanged for a virus-laced high, but who could ever blame him? There was much work to be done... and he would not miss a second of it. No, not yet, he wouldn't.


End file.
